The parachute ball
by Fantony
Summary: Set after Divine Design arc. Why is Ginji so upset about Ban's resurrection kiss to Toshiki? A meadow by night, the Great Bear, and parachute balls. Love is in the air! Ban's POV. Ban X Ginji. Yaoi. Fluff! One shot


**Plot: **_Set after Divine Design arc. Why is Ginji so upset about Ban's resurrection kiss to Toshiki? A meadow by night, the Great Bear, and parachute balls. Love is in the air! Ban's POV. Yaoi. Fluff! BanXGinji. One shot_

_**Vol.18 spoilers**__: For those of you who wouldn't remember, at the end of Divine Design Arc, Lucifer helps Ban and Maria to resuscitate Toshiki Uryu. Later, Ginji falls into a hole in the pavement and ends up in hospital... _

**Disclaimer: **_Aww... If Ban and Ginji were mine... lol_

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**_** ;)**

**

* * *

**

**THE PARACHUTE BALL.**

I glance at you. You are sleeping peacefully, your mouth slightly open. I can't help but smile. I'm glad you came out of hospital that quickly while you were supposed to spend at least one month there. The simple idea of spending nights on my own in the Subaru was enough to depress me. We've been sharing this strange accommodation for so long now that it would feel empty without you.

Anyway, I still can't believe falling in a hole in the pavement injured you so badly. You're the Lightning Emperor, for fuck's sake! You should have come out of the hole without a single scratch. Even the worst fights you went through never put you into such a bad state, and I've always been jealous of how quickly you usually recover. That's why that incident worries me. A lot.

Well, I always worry about you, actually. I know you are very strong, much stronger than you think. You told me once again this afternoon that you wanted to be like me, that you wanted to become as strong as I am. Bollocks. Even though I'll never admit it out loud, you've always surpassed me because your heart is pure, while mine has been corrupted a long time ago. But still, I just can't help worrying about you. It's just... well... I'd be lost without you. You gave meaning to my existence, and you made me want to be a better man.

I start the car. I often do that at night, when I can't sleep, and you never noticed so far. I just leave the town and head off in a random direction. I don't know, I almost forget everything while I'm driving...

I forget about money... All the money we owe Paul... Money we lost... Money I wish I had to offer you a better life...

I forget about the Infinite Fortress...

I forget about my old man...

I forget about Yamato...

I forget about the... No, this one is a lie, I never forget about the way I feel about you... I just can't...

I'm actually thinking about it right now... I think of the words we exchanged earlier, at the hospital...

_"But to you, to be so seriously injured... Could that be the reason?" _I'd asked, trying to understand why you were in such a bad state after a minor incident.

I was thinking about the numerous times you had turned into the Lightning Emperor lately, of course. But you replied _"What? You mean your kiss with Uryu?"_

What. The. Fuck?

I didn't kiss that jerk, dammit! I... Alright, I kissed him! But it was all part of that fucking resurrection ceremony! You want to help people and all you get in return is mockery! Next time, I'll let him die and rot in Hell!

Still, I've been wondering all the evening if you didn't mean something else... I feel like there was a hint of jealousy there... No... It can't be... That's just me seeing what I want to see, nothing more...

I park the Subaru next to a beautiful meadow. Exactly what I was looking for. I get out of the car, leaving you fast asleep, and take a few steps before I stretch out on the grass. This is so nice being far away from the noises and the stress of the town. I light a cigarette and close my eyes...

"Ban-chan..."

I startle.

"Dammit! You scared the hell out of me, idiot!"

Sitting down next to me, you ignore my comment and grin at me.

"Where are we?"

"No idea. Just thought it was a cool place to be."

"It is," you reply, picking up a dandelion parachute ball and blowing its fluffy white seeds away.

Before your amazed gaze, the little snowy parachutes scatter on the breeze. I always criticize you for being a child at heart, but I realize right now that this is one of the things I love most about you. People grow up, and lock themselves in their own bubble, ignoring all those wonderful little details that can brighten your day. Being able to marvel at such little things in life is something very precious.

"Hey, Ban-chan..." you suddenly take me out of my torpor.

"Hmm..."

"I've always wondered what the Great Bear looked like..."

My mouth curls into a smile.

"See that shining point, there?" I say, pointing at the sky.

"Yeah! That's beautiful!" You exclaim.

I burst into laughter.

"Can't you see it's moving? It's a plane, you dumbass!"

"That wasn't funny, Ban..." you grumble as you curl into yourself, arms around your knees."You always treat me like a retard, anyway..."

Alright, maybe I've gone beyond the bounds this time... I glance at you and despite the semi-darkness, I can see you're on the verge of tears and guilt sweeps over me. Although I absolutely hate to apologize, I know this is the right thing to do now.

"Look, I'm sorry, man. That was a bad joke, ok?"

No reply. I sit up.

"I'm gonna show you the real Great Bear, honest!"

I explain how to recognize it, I tell you the story of Zeus and Callisto and soon enough, you stop sulking and smile again, to my great relief. Feeling a bit more confident, I decide this is the right time to clear things up.

"Ginji?"

"What?" you mumble, still staring dreamily at the sky.

That makes things easier, I wouldn't have been able to say anything if we had been face to face. I take a deep breath.

"Why did you mention my kiss with Toshiki this afternoon?"

I already regret my question, but it's too late...

"Oh, that..." you say, avoiding my eyes."Well, you were wondering why I had been absent-minded enough to fall into that hole, and why I had been so badly injured... I thought you'd understood..."

"Understood what?" I ask, blinking.

You suddenly look pretty nervous.

"Listen, I've got pins and needles in my legs," you stammer, standing up, "I'll just go and walk a bit..."

I tug at your shorts and look at you straight in the eye.

"Understood _what_?" I repeat, firmly.

You know there's no point in trying to escape. I won't give up. You let out a long sigh and sit down again.

"You really want to know?" You ask, frowning.

For a few seconds, I hesitate. What if this is something I actually don't want to hear? My throat tightens, but I nod nevertheless.

"Understood that..." you say in a barely audible voice as you lift my chin up and capture my lips in a very soft kiss.

My heart skips a beat. How long have I dreamt of this moment? Is this even real?

You break the kiss, leaving me panting.

"There... you hate me now, don't you?"

I'd like to tell you how wrong you are. I'd like to tell you you saved my life. I'd like to tell you that I love you more than anyone else in the world. But that would be out of character, wouldn't it?

"Of course I hate you! What did you expect, you moron?" I yell, collecting my wits.

"Oh Ban, I'm sorry, so sorry... I told you, I..."

"Yes, I hate you because I'm the one who was supposed to kiss you first! Remember, _I_ am the leader!"

You freeze and look at me, uncertain, before you burst out laughing.

"So what are you waiting for?" You tease. "Make me forget that kiss you gave to Uryu!"

My smile widens. This is too good to be true. All that time I spent with you, hiding my true feelings for fear of being rejected, for fear of losing you, and now you're asking me to kiss you... Could it be the Jagan playing tricks on me?

Fuck it! Even if it's only a dream, let's make it the best dream ever!

I gently make you lie on your back and straddle you. Then, slowly but surely, under the Great Bear, I kiss your neck, your cheeks, your lips... You taste like candy, and... I have a sweet-tooth...

"Ban-chan, I love you..." you whisper in my ear, and all my doubts are blown away, just like the little dandelion parachutes...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :) **_

**Published on January.19 2011**


End file.
